


【李知勋x你】听闻小姐治家有方

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “所有的晦暗都留给过往，从遇见你开始，凛冬散尽星河长明。”





	【李知勋x你】听闻小姐治家有方

**Author's Note:**

> “所有的晦暗都留给过往，从遇见你开始，凛冬散尽星河长明。”

01

今年的情人节是个周五，你说说这上天选日子选得可真是有技巧，我可是佩服到不行。往前挪一天心里全是工作，向后推一天却又少了点对周末的期待。

在一起也好几年了，该送的礼物也该送完了，愿望清单上该做的事情也完成得七七八八了，可是我这该死的仪式感告诉我，一定要给他准备些什么。

—虽然我已经想了一年了。  
—绞尽脑汁那种。

“你几点下班，我去接你。”

“嗯…七点吧。”

“好。”

—

当我拎着中午的便当盒袋子走到楼下，就隐约看见我的李先生的身影了。脖子上缠着短短的黑白格子围巾，飒爽的长风衣外套配上有点雕花的皮鞋。

两只手揣在兜里，侧过来的脸红扑扑的，眼睛瞟了瞟看见我出来了便迎上来，接过我手里的袋子。

“没吃完吗？”估计是掂了掂有点重量吧。

“嗯…周末前单子太多啦，没办法。”我叹了口气把手伸进他的口袋，握着他烘得暖暖的手。

“走吧，该饿了。”李知勋又取下围巾给我戴上。

—真的，真的很暖和。

02

情人节的夜晚，街上成双成对的，热恋期的小情侣怀里抱着玫瑰，街边的餐馆无一不打出情人节套餐的优惠，地上散落着玫瑰花瓣，空气里尽是荷尔蒙的味道。

“都第几年跟你过情人节了呀。”我揉揉吃饱饭的肚子，又喝了一口热巧克力。

“不知道，看你从哪一辈子开始算吧。”李知勋搂着我，抬起手逗逗我的脸颊肉。

我扭过头笑着看着他：“可这一次我没有给你准备礼物，想不出来了可怎么办呀李先生？”

“不打紧的，跟我来。”

他把我拉进了一家婚纱店。

03

看着满橱窗的白色婚纱，我愣住了。

“你带我来这…虽然时间也差不多了。”

“之前工作忙没有太多时间陪你逛街，现在补偿给你。”

我听罢便兴高采烈地跟着导购小姐去看婚纱了，时不时摆弄一下身旁的白纱，又看看李知勋的反应。

—好吧，回头只能看见他抱着双臂，笑的很甜，眼里只有我。

——

最终挑选了几条蓬蓬裙摆的裙子，便被李知勋塞进试衣间，怕是看到他急切的眼神了吧，随着我一起进去的小姐都翘起了嘴角。

我和店里的导购员商量了许久，终于定下来了一套最心水的婚纱和搭配的妆发。又在试衣间折腾了半天，才扭扭捏捏地被推了出来。

方形的领子露出精致的锁骨，半透明的纱质羊腿袖绣着暗纹，长度恰巧卡在纤细的小臂上，还点缀着蝴蝶结，垂下长长的细丝带。

后领子开到了背部的一半，玲珑的蝴蝶骨被及肩的发丝盖过，若隐若现。丝带交叉着，穿梭在蕾丝中间，掐住纤细的腰身又恰到好处。下身则是软纱叠硬纱，最外层的裙边点缀着几朵橘粉色的小花，内衬是柔软的淡粉色丝绸。

或许是我耗太久了吧。  
李知勋正靠在沙发上看着手机，身子随着店里播放的音乐轻轻地晃着。我见他看得入迷，便走到他跟前，用高跟鞋敲敲地面。

他抬起头，眼睛里倒映着我的身影，又渐渐笑得眯起来，猫咪一样的嘴角翘起来的角度也不能描述李先生现在的心情。

“你真幸福，什么都不做，就能得到一个这么漂亮的老婆，哼哼。”我歪了歪头，半绾在脑后的发丝垂下来几缕。

“我的漂亮老婆，请问你有捡到我丢了一拍的心跳吗？”李知勋走上前拉起我的手，摸索着我的戒指。

“在我这，但是不打算还给你了。”我没给他回话的机会，把自己塞进他怀里，又把嘴唇送上去与他接吻。

两枚戒指折射着灯光碰撞在一起。

04

晚上，被李知勋拉着吹干头发之后，我大概是困到昏迷在床上的。他走过来替我关上灯，也静悄悄地上了床，又伸手把我塞进他的怀里。

当然，晚安吻也没落下。

—

第二天起来刷到他前一天发的朋友圈，已经有一大群共同好友点了赞，下面清一色的祝福。

是我昨天试婚纱的照片，我低着头只露出小半边脸庞，倒也不妨碍看见明媚的笑容，手里正忙着整理裙摆。

“听闻小姐治家有方，鄙人余生愿闻其详。”


End file.
